


Kilt Porn Art

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kilts, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So once upon a time, a lovely lady named Cleo-2010 began posting a <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/7277.html?thread=37175661#t37175661">story</a> on the Sherlock BBC Anonymous kink meme. And it was dirty and marvelous with John Watson in a kilt and Sherlock being fixated and delightful and I looked up on it and thought, "This should be illustrated." So I did. Twice.</p><p> Just a warning, full frontal nudity ahead. When I say NSFW, I mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilt Porn Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/gifts).



  
  
  
|    
  
---|---


End file.
